In Destiny Islands
by IAmRye
Summary: Though peace has been brought . . Riku and Sora seem to be getting closer.


The day shone brightly, mere clouds floating in the sky. Streaking the endless blue color, with a soft carress of white.. Such soft a fluffy clouds to accompany the enternity of blue canvas. Such objects, seemed to go so incredibly well together; like bread and butter it seemed. On this specific morning though, a fight was about to occur.

The air seemed to shift, with the abrupt movements of two beings. Only wishing to clash with one another, their anger rising as well as their body heat. A rush of air whizzed past the ear of Riku, his silver-and-white locks flying in all directions. Gasping lightly, the male dashed to the side. Tumbling into the sandy terrain. The two "friends" were currently on the beach of Destiny Islands, in yet another heated aggrument. It was about Kairi. Riku was set on the fact that she was alright, and that the two males shouldn't go check on the red-headed female who was most likely resting peacefully in her bed. Sora on the other hand, had for some reason become worried. Only wanting to see Kairi, and make sure she was okay; which Riku was sure she was.

So, Riku trying to stop Sora from heading to the girls house had begun to fight the brunette-haired male. Though, Riku was taller it seemed his was to the point of losing. He didn't possess a keyblade as Sora did, and Sora's fury seemed to become more and more by passing moments.. Unlike Riku's, which stayed at one point, settled on not growing nor decreasing. Gasping for air to fill his dried lungs, Riku scrambled onto his feet once more. The keyblade pounding into the sand where he once lay, making a large circle around the impact. Glancing back, Riku felt sweat trickle down his face. Matting his hair to his forehead, more percipitation collecting on his neck. "Stop.. Just.. Stop. I'm tired" Riku begged quietly, feeling ashamed of himself for doing so. Another abrupt whoosh of air, zoomed past his face. The blade just barely slicing his tender skin, which was flushed a light pink from all the effort he was excerting. Gulping, he ducked once more. His curled fist, thrusting out and colliding into Sora's stomach.

Sora cried out in silent agony, and fell to the ground. His eyes, almost filling with tears, making Riku feel like a complete jerk for hurting his friend. Reaching out to grab the male's hand, he was taken aback by the pain that slammed into his side. Sora had gained little strength, to pound Riku's side with his keyblade. Making him fly about two feet away; though little strength was gained in Sora's slim body, it was still alot. And though Riku was huge.. Sora beheld such power, that even Riku couldn't understand to this day. "Sora.. Sora.. Just..Let's stop. I'm sorry, okay? We can go see Kairi.." He replied. But it was obvious Sora wasn't going to stop. It seemed that darkness swelled around the beings body, pulsing.. The familiar feel of it, seemed to welcome Riku.. Make him crawl a bit closer, but, with a quick shake of his head the male was back on his feet. Prepared to continue the fight the two were so energized about. 'I merely wish to stop this..' Riku thought briefly, before thrusting forwards with another punch..

And tripping on stray rocks located below his feet in the sand, buried below and out of sight. Falling forwards, wide-eyed Riku collapsed into Sora's body. Bringing him down with him. They tumbled, and rolled in the sand until both had had clothes full of it as well as locks. "What the hell!" Sora cried out, trying to get out from under Riku's body weight.

But suddenly, the only thoughts the male had was to calm down Sora.. Pinning his struggling body down, Riku looked into those blue clear eyes.. So much like the oceans, that quietly waved behind them. "Stop.. Calm down" He said, bringing his face closer. Both their breaths, hot and almost forming light clouds. They poured over one anothers face, and ever so slowly Sora calmed down. HIs breathing deepend like Riku's, and, while ignoring their dripping sweat they just stared at one another.

"I'm sorry.." Sora said, wiping his brow on his shoulder. "Forgive me Riku.." He begged, voice quivering as if he were about to cry. And as Riku watched, saw the drops of sweat roll down his pallid face.. Though lips, seeming to be so full and soft..Only slightly cracked, leaned forwards. Bringing his face closer. Shoving away the fact that people could easily walk by, and see the two on the beach. Riku on top, Sora on bottom.

And, embracing the urges that over came Riku so suddenly, the male pressed his lips to Sora's. Forcing his tongue within his mouth, breathing hard once more, as if they were fighting again. Sora made a quiet moan as well as a surprised gasp. And, sadly Sora could not pull away to stop Riku.. The male could go as far as he wanted. And as far as he wanted he shall go. Pressing just about his whole body into Sora's, Riku started to grind very softly on Sora's waist. Feeling, as whatever lingered in those pants begin to harden in ways.

Sora blushed deeply, wanting to pull away from the male.. His heart beating so eratically he was afraid Riku would hear it, and laugh at him. But Riku only deepend the kiss, soft sounds coming from their lips which seemed clamped to one another. But, an urge to continue overwhelmed Sora also.. And he continued with Riku.. Laughing mentally at the gasps of shock that came from the sidewalks, and just wanted to love Riku; only Riku.. His best friend..Someone he knew for who knows how long...

They loved.

On Destiny Islands. 


End file.
